Laundry Duty
by strayphoenix
Summary: Hermione and Fleur on laundry duty at the Burrow talking about magic, boys, boxers, and combining all three. No spoilers.


SUMM: Hermione and Fleur on laundry duty at the Burrow talking about magic, boys, boxers, and combining all three. No spoilers.

_

* * *

Number Fifteen: Fight off a Hungarian Horntail. Blindfolded. __**That's**__ a good one._

Hermione groaned silently as she folded a pair of jeans with a flick of her wand and mentally added to her list of things she'd rather be doing right now other than laundry duty with "Phlegm". Fleur was sitting on an overturned laundry basket and flicking her wand to make the laundry fold and sort itself and had taken to discussing, in quite a bit of detail, how her life had been going since Hermione last saw her two years ago.

_Number Sixteen: Being interviewed by Rita Skeeter about my love life. That should have been number two._

Concentrating on her list and attempting to block out Fleur, Hermione was only half aware of what her wand was doing. She floated up the royal blue boxers to begin folding them without really seeing them and her attention was only drawn to it when Fleur broke off her prattle.

"Are zose Bill's?" Fleur asked her, leaving the Chudley Cannons shirt she was in the middle of folding hovering in midair and peering at the boxers.

Hermione snapped out of her reverie at being addressed and called in what she hoped wasn't an annoyed voice, "What does it matter?"

Fleur stood up after sending the shirt into Ron's pile and came to pick up the now folded boxers while Hermione tried to ignore her and began folding a traveling cloak.

"Back een France, zey used to say one could learn all zey needed to know 'bout a man from zey're underwear," she said slightly mischievously as she examined the boxers.

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued with her list, finishing the cloak and sending to Mr. Weasley's pile.

_Number Seventeen: Eat giant flobberworms. _

"I see," Fleur said after a moment. Hermione, against her better judgment, turned to look at what she was doing. Her eyes widened in amazement as Fleur tapped her chin with her wand in thought. Words had sprung up on the pair of boxers and Fleur was trying to decipher them.

"How –" Hermione began but Fleur explained herself without being asked.

"Eet is a simple alteration of a Revealing Charm we taught ourselves at school," Fleur said, looking quite pleased with whatever words were now on the underwear. "Zeez where bought at Froozin's Underwear Emporium een Di'gon Alley. Made of zilk and clearly not hand me downs"

She turned the underwear around. There were no words on the other side but Fleur continued with her musings.

"Zey have been worn twelve times in zee last few months," she paused a moment to grin triumphantly at this and Hermione realized that he'd probably bought them when he started dating Fleur.

"He also bought zeez with ze intention of somebody seeing zem," she concluded proudly, whipping her wand so that the words vanished and the underwear dropped back onto Bill's pile. Hermione looked at her, scandalized.

"It _says_ that?!" she exclaimed, looking at the boxers in disbelief. Fleur returned to her laundry basket and shrugged her shoulders innocently, the playful glint in her eyes giving her away.

"Perhaps…"

Hermione shot Fleur an annoyed glare. She didn't like the fact that Fleur was teasing her like she was her younger sister. She huffed and went back to doing her half of the stack of laundry manually. Another addition to her list appeared in her head.

_Number Eighteen: Gossiping with Pansy about Slytherin boys. That would be a total riot._

"Fleur? Darling?" Bill's voice came through the door. Hermione turned around just as Fleur did to the sight of Bill's head peeking in through the doorway. "Can I borrow you a second, love?"

"You can borrow me for two, Bill," Fleur responded to which Bill grinned. Hermione sighed inwardly. At least now she wouldn't have to put up with Fleur.

Hermione summoned Fleur's pile of laundry and stacked it on top of her own since it didn't look like Fleur would be returning soon. She recognized the first item on the top instantly.

She checked the door behind her before she floated Ron's boxers off the top of the pile to float in front of her. They weren't anything fancy, like Bill's silk ones or a few of Fred and George's that she'd seen with the Weasley's Wizard's Weezes emblem on them but the Chudley Cannons emblems on them were totally Ron's.

She studied the boxers for a moment. Slight alterations on a revealing spell, huh? Hermione attempted one of the revealing spells she knew with an alternate wrist flick. She gasped with the boxers turned purple.

But what really made her catch her breath was when a voice from the doorway asked, "Hermione? What the bloody hell are you doing?"

She spun around on the spot and the boxers seemed to fall to the floor slower than was logical. Ron's gaze dropped from her scarlet face to the boxer's just behind her feet.

She waited for him to explode or blush or _leave_ at the very best, but instead of doing any of the things she predicted, Ron looked back up at her and smirked.

The words were at her lips before she recognized the emotion now seething in her. "I was doing a folding spell and Fleur distracted me"

"Uh-huh," he replied, still smirking and with a smugness to his voice that reminded her faintly of Draco.

"I flicked my wrist the wrong way while talking to Fleur and this happened. I was just going to fix it," she restated knowing she would be a lot more convincing if she wasn't blushing so hard.

And Ron knew that perfectly well too. "Uh-huh," Ron said again with the same tone of voice as before, then added calmly, "Harry needs us upstairs"

Hermione made sure to shove Ron as hard as still seemed natural as she stalked out the door past him. His smirk widened into a triumphant smile and he followed her up the stairs as Hermione shot him a dirty look from over her shoulder.

_Number Nineteen: Kick Fleur's flawless arse._

* * *

The Harry Potter fandom could always use a few more canon 'behind the scenes' moments. I predict this is early 7th book. Oh! And just in case you were wondering…

_Number One: Kiss Percy. And his brothers. Maybe even Ginny too. And Ron. ESPECIALLY Ron._

Sorry, had to add that :D. Potter and Co. belong to J.K. and this story was inspired by an X-Men Evolution story by a similar name. Credit where credit is due :D


End file.
